


Pretty Bubbles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can’t resist a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Bubbles

**Title:** Pretty Bubbles  
 **Prompt(s):** #1. I Dare You  
 **Word Count:** 364  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Lancelot Gwaine  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin can’t resist a dare. 

** Pretty Bubbles  **  
It all started at Arthur’s birthday feast with Lancelot and a drunken dare. Lancelot was really drunk and Merlin wasn’t as drunk as he would have liked. It was a good thing that Uther had already called it a night and had retired a few hours ago.

“Just do it this one time. Arthur is too drunk to even figure it out.” Lance said as he refilled Merlin’s goblet with wine. 

“He’s a clot pole. He wouldn’t know magick if it hit him in the arse.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Then hit him in the arse. That is as good a place as any.” Lance grinned mischievously.

“Are you trying to get me executed?” Merlin shakes his head. “I’m not doing it here or now in front of people which may not be as drunk as they look.” 

Lancelot looked around. “They all look pretty drunk to me except Gwaine. he never looks drunk.”  

“That’s because you are drunk.” Merlin countered. 

Lancelot laughed. “And yet I am still standing.” 

“Tell you what, I will get him off alone and do it.” Merlin tried to compromise. 

“Nope do it now. I dare you!” Lancelot whispered in his ear.

“Fine.” Merlin reached down and conjured a ball of white light in his hand.

Gaius caught sight of the glow and grabbed Merlin’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing? You will be killed.” Gaius whispered. 

“Not if he doesn’t catch me.” Merlin smirked. “Besides Lancelot dared me and I can refuse a dare.” 

Gaius raised an eyebrow his way. 

Merlin chuckled and threw the ball of white light at Arthur’s arse. It exploded into bubbles on impact. 

Gwaine sat up. “Arthur you just farted bubbles.” 

Gwen giggled and fanned the air behind Arthur. She had a few goblets of wine after Uther left and was as drunk as the knights.

“I did not.” Arthur slurred. He pointed at Gwaine. “You are drunk!”

Gwaine looked in his goblet and set it down on the table. He backed away from it like it was poison. 

Merlin had to turn his back to keep people from seeing him laugh. 

“Nice one, Merlin.” Lancelot laughed. “You just put Gwaine on the path to sobriety.”     


End file.
